Fatigante !
by Athena-Saori
Summary: OS... Ce que Toya pense de Nakuru, sur la musique de Louise Attaque.


Ciao tutti !!!

Une nouvelle histoire.

Mais cette fois, pas de Sakura/Shaolan. On a choisi de changer un peu les persos principaux. C'est vrai quoi, c'est toujours les même!!!

_Disclaimer:_ Les persos sont à CLAMP et la chanson à Louise Attaque.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fatigante**

Toya arriva de bonne heure au lycée, Yukito l'accompagnait. Ils discutaient tous les deux de Shaolan. Toya n'approuvait pas le fait que sa sœur sorte avec ce « morveux ».

- Laisse la faire Toya. Ils s'aiment ça se voit.

-Et l'autre toi, il en pense quoi ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Sakura lui avait révélé ainsi qu'à Fujitaka qu'elle était une magicienne, elle leur avait parlé de Kéro, de Yué, Ruby, Spinel, Clow et, bien sûr, le rôle que Shaolan avait joué dans toute cette histoire.

- Il pense que le descendant de Clow pourra rendre sa maîtresse heureuse.

- Humpf !

Une jeune fille vint les interrompre.

- Toya, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- OK ! Je vous laisse. Dit Yukito.

Ça faisait bien 5 minutes que la fille lui parlait quand il vit Nakuru arriver.

_Elle est blanche, fraîche le matin_

Elle s'approcha de Yukito et lui dit bonjour. Voyant Toya occupé elle resta à discuter avec Yuki. Elle était radieuse.

_Elle est douce, tendre, elle est sereine_

Dans ces moments là, Toya la trouvait adorable.

_Elle excellente_

Elle avait toujours des idées pour distraire tout le monde. Il la revoit vendredi dernier quand, alors que tout le monde s'ennuyait, elle avait lancé :

- Allez on va en boîte.

_Elle dit ce soir « allez on va danser »_

Tous étaient partis. Mais attention, les soirées avec elle, elles ne se finissent pas avant 7 heure du matin.

_Ce soir, au matin couché_

A 4h certains voulaient rentrer, ils étaient fatigués. Elle avait insisté et à 5h elle était la dernière à danser

_Elle est désespérante_

Voyant que Toya ne l'écoutait pas, la jeune fille s'en alla vexée. Nakuru voyant qu'il était seul courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou en criant :

- BONJOUR TOYA, J'ESPERE QUE TU AS BIEN DORMI !!!

_Elle dit toujours bonjour comme ça._

Toya poussa un soupir

- Oui.

Yukito s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu as de la chance, maintenant elle ne fait ça que pour te dire bonjour et au revoir !

_Elle dit toujours au revoir comme ça_

Toute la journée, elle le traîna d'un coin à l'autre du lycée.

- J'ai froid, viens on va au soleil… Viens, j'veux un café… Attends ! J'veux te dire quelque chose.

_Elle dit toujours j'veux ça, ça, ça_

A la fin de la journée, Toya n'en pouvait plus.

_Elle est fatigante_

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle était comme ça, elle ne l'avait jamais lâché, même quand il avait appris qui elle était vraiment.

_Elle a de la suite dans les idées_

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était arrivée. Deux ans pendant lesquels il avait appris à la connaître. Pourtant, elle arrivait à le surprendre. Elle sautait d'une idée à l'autre, toujours imprévisible.

_Soudain elle te dit « b__onsoir à demain »_

Malgré tous ses défauts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Et depuis quelque temps, il proposait lui-même d'aller en boîte.

_Mais quand elle danse_

Quand elle était sur la piste, il avait du mal à détacher son regard d'elle, elle était tout simplement magnifique.

_Belle, franche, une reine_

Elle savait qu'il la regardait, sa danse se faisait plus souple, plus attirante.

_Elle est pour moi_

Son corps ondulait gracieusement en rythme, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

_Tout ça pour moi_

Il l'avait déjà vue sous sa forme de Ruby Moon, elle était à couper le souffle. Pendant qu'elle dansait, les images de Nakuru et de Ruby Moon se superposaient.

_Un ange qui danse autour de moi_

Il était littéralement sous le charme.

Mais le lendemain.

_Et pourtant :_

C'était reparti !

_Elle dit toujours bonjour comme ça_

- TOYA ! COMMENT TU VAS ?

_Elle dit toujours au revoir comme ça_

- AU REVOIR TOYA ! TU VAS TELLEMENT ME MANQUER JUSQU'A DEMAIN !

_Elle dit toujours j'veux ça, ça, ça_

- Un café… un bisou… j'veux te parler… TOYA !

_Elle est fatigante_

Le soir, il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de proposer une soirée en boîte pour la voir danser, pour lui.

_Elle est pour moi_

Je suis maso, se dit-il.

_Aï, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe !!!_

Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

_Elle dit toujours bonjour comme ça_

_Elle dit toujours au revoir comme ça_

_Elle dit toujours j'veux ça, ça, ça_

_Elle est fatigante_

Plein d'adjectifs lui venaient quand il pensait à elle

_Fatigante, intelligente, intéressante et attirante_

Tous n'étaient pas forcément flatteurs mais ils faisaient partie d'elle.

_Elle est pour moi_

_Fatigante intelligente, intéressante et attirante_

Tous ces mots la décrivaient parfaitement. Chaque moment de la journée avait son impression, quand elle lui sautait au cou :

_Fatigante_

Oui, c'est le mot. Mais d'autres la décrivaient aussi.

_Négligente et excitante, désespérante et attirante_

Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle lui plaisait

_Elle est pour moi_

Chaque défaut était compensé par une qualité.

_Pas très galante et souriante et affligeante et rassurante_

Quand elle parlait normalement, ou même quand elle riait, il la trouvait :

_Excellente_

Pourtant, encore une fois, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne regarder que ses défauts.

_Désobligeante et énervante, sur la bonne pente, un rien méchante_

Méchante ! Oui, mais pas avec lui. Plutôt avec les filles qui approchaient SON Toya de trop près.

_Elle est pour moi_

Quand elle était naturelle avec lui, il l'adorait.

_Surprenant et menaçante et militante parfois charmante_

Mais dès qu'elle redevenait la groupie, un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit :

_Désespérante_

Malgré tout, quand elle n'était pas là, quelque chose manquait.

_Très importante, très très changeante et imposante et souriante_

Il était content de la retrouver… pendant une demi-heure.

_Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe_

Elle ne changeait jamais.

_Fatigante, fatigante_

Lui changeait.

_Elle est pour moi_

Elle le poussait à bout.

_Elle est pour moi fatigante_

Parfois, il souhaitait rester chez lui juste pour ne pas la voir.

_Elle est pour moi fatigante_

Mais toujours il se levait et était heureux de la voir. Car il savait que malgré ses défauts, il était tombé sous son charme et que ce besoin de la voir devenait de plus en plus fort avec le temps.

_Elle est pour moi_

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont lu._

_Si vous désirez nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ne vous génez surtout pas, cela nous fera énormément plaisir._


End file.
